


Disappeared

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings may change, Worry, based on the thai sitcom mingyu was in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: But where Mingyu is supposed to yell out nine, only silence fills the air."Hey, did anyone see where Mingyu went?" Seungcheol calls out. A chorus of confused mumbles and murmurs answers him, making him sigh in exasperation.~~~Mingyu has vanished, and Seventeen are at a lost at what do. But there's one thing for sure. Wonwoo will find Mingyu, even if he has to search through all of Thailand.





	1. Vanished into thin air

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey why don't you finish writing the next chapter of the other fics you've been working on 
> 
> also me: but why don't you start another fic instead
> 
> me: u right

Sleep tugs at Wonwoo’s eyes and he blinks fast several times to combat against the drowsiness. Shaking his head, Wonwoo turns up the music blasting from his earphones just a little louder to keep him awake. He’s almost dead on his feet, the thought of his bed back at the dorm the only thing motivating him to continue on walking.

 

After another successful show in Thailand, Seventeen are finally heading back home. Touring is fun, the Carats’ energy stunning Wonwoo every time. It floors him to experience all the unconditional love, especially from foreign Carats despite the language barrier between them. It inspires him to work even harder and give them the best show he can. The Thai fans were very welcoming and the country is absolutely beautiful. But now, it’s time to go back to Korea; it’s sad, but honestly Wonwoo is ready for it. All of them are ready to go back home.  

 

Wonwoo walks through the airport in a daze. Airports start to look the same after a while, and to be honest, Wonwoo could maneuver through it with his eyes closed. He adjusts the sunglasses slipping down his nose and blindly follows the other members.

 

In front of him, Vernon and Seungkwan are joking around, teaming up to tease Soonyoung. If Wonwoo did not feel like a walking zombie, he would join in on their joking. He rarely ever misses an opportunity to poke fun at his “enemy.” Next time, he reminds himself. He’s got a few good jabs up his sleeve that will surely rile up the performance leader. The thought makes him smirk to himself. But before he can ponder what kind of “torture” he can put his fellow 96 liner through, they arrive in the gate.

 

“Come on boys, let’s gather around,” one of their managers calls out.

 

The three managers herd the members together, and Wonwoo shuffles about in the direction he’s steered in, settling in between Joshua and Jun. Once everyone has gathered, Seungcheol steps up to the middle of their huddle, signaling it’s time for them to count off.

 

It’s really almost laughable that they do this, because it's such a childish thing to do, like a role call as if they are in pre-school. With this many members though, it's necessary, as it is hard to keep up with everyone. Thirteen members is a large number for an idol group after all.  Wonwoo turns down his music so he can listen and know when it’s his turn.

 

"One!" Seungcheol starts out.

 

"Two!" Jeonghan follows. 

 

"Three," Joshua calls. 

 

"Four!"

 

"Five!"

 

"Six."

 

"Seven."

 

"Eight!"

 

“...”

 

The members groan in annoyance. “Mingyu hyung, you messed it up!” Seungkwan complains.

 

“Hey, hey settle down,” Seungcheol chides. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s start again. One!"

 

“Two!”

 

“Three.”

 

“Four!”

 

“Five!”

 

“Six.”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Eight!”

 

But where Mingyu is supposed to yell out nine, only silence fills the air. 

 

"Hey, did anyone see where Mingyu went?" Seungcheol calls out. A chorus of confused mumbles and murmurs answers him, making him sigh in exasperation. 

 

“Minghao," Seungcheol swivels to face the performance unit member. " Wasn't Mingyu with you."

 

"No, hyung. I thought he was with Chan." Everyone turns to face their maknae, who looks like a deer in front of car headlights with the sudden attention. 

 

"No hyung, he wasn't with me. I thought he had gone to the restroom with Jeonghan hyung."

 

"That's not true," Joshua pipes up softly. "Jeonghan has been with me. Last I saw, he was eating with Wonwoo."

 

"But that was during lunchtime, before we left for the airport. I…” Wonwoo trails off uncertainly, taking out his headphones completely. "...I thought he was with you, Seungcheol hyung.”

 

"...and I thought he was with you Wonwoo." Seungcheol reluctantly replies to Wonwoo.

 

A dead stillness clogs the air, heavy and uncomfortable with the unspoken conclusion everyone has come to.

 

“So…no one has seen Mingyu since lunch?" Jihoon clarifies.

 

A series of head nods confirms the truth. The managers pull Seungcheol aside to speak with him privately, leaving the rest of Seventeen to whisper among themselves. Worry washes over some of the members’ faces like Jeonghan and Seungkwan, while others are more fidgety like Seokmin and Soonyoung, nervous energy making them jittery.

 

 Wonwoo fiddles with the ends of his sleeves, pulling them over his hands as he watches Seungcheol speak to the managers, their lips moving too quick for him to read what they are saying. The downturn of their main manager’s eyebrows signals that the conversation isn’t going well at all.

 

 _Hey, where are you. The managers are pissed._ Wonwoo texts Mingyu. A buzzing sound from his bag incites him to find the source, coming up with Mingyu’s phone. He presses the home button to find several missed calls and the text he just sent the younger boy. The phone lights up with an incoming call and Wonwoo looks up to meet the eyes of their main manager, with his phone pressed to his ear. The frown on his face deepens when he catches Wonwoo holding Mingyu’s phone sheepishly. After about five more minutes, the managers release Seungcheol who walks towards them with stiff shoulders.

 

“Mingyu can't have gone too far,” Seungcheol speaks out, taking charge. "He has to be somewhere in the airport, right? So let's split up and look for him. We’ll split up by units. Soonyoung, you and performance team head towards the lower numbered gates. Jihoon, you and vocal team will go the opposite way and hit the higher numbered gates. Hip hop team will go search near the cafes and shops. Meet back here at our gate in 20 minutes. If anyone else finds him, call the leaders or the managers, okay?”

 

Everyone nods in unison. 

 

“Soonyoung, Jihoon, call me the second you find him. Let me know if something happens. 

 

“Got it,” Soonyoung gives a thumbs up, Jihoon copying him. 

 

“Alright, let’s go!”

 

Everyone scrambles to meet with their unit leaders and teams, patting pockets to make sure phones are in place and ready for use. Wonwoo is stuffing his headphones back in his pocket when a pat on his jolts him to turn around. He’s met with the serious face of Jun.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be okay. I’m sure we will find Mingyu.”

 

“Yeah, I know. He just probably saw something shiny and wandered off like an idiot,” Wonwoo jokes, his laugh falling flat, betraying his concern for the younger rapper. Jun eyes him as if checking to see if Wonwoo is really ok, before he squeezes his shoulder in reassurance.

 

“Even though we tease him, Mingyu is a smart guy. He can take care of himself even if he did get lost. But I doubt he has. Plus, it will be easy to spot him, since he towers everyone. So chin up, okay?”

 

“Okay. No sweat. See you in 30 minutes?” Wonwoo fist bumps Jun, turning back to to meet up with his fellow hip hop team members

 

It’s just as Jun said. There’s really no chance that Mingyu got lost. He has been with the group the whole day, giving him virtually no time to roam off. Even if he did, he couldn’t gave gone far. They will find him and Seungcheol and the managers will scold him and then they can get on their plane and go back home to Korea.

 

With fists clenched tightly at his sides, Wonwoo walks behind Seungcheol and Hansol into the hustle and bustle of the airport crowds.


	2. Time is ticking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members split off to find Mingyu.

If there's anything Wonwoo hates, it's huge crowds. He's not good with strangers, his shy nature making him averse to large groups of people he doesn't know. It's different performing in front of fans, because even if he doesn't know them personally, Carats support and love Seventeen unconditionally. But the general public doesn't have an inkling about his existence, and it's likewise.  

 

However, Wonwoo isn't feeling introverted. He's annoyed, because these large crowds are making it difficult to find his tall, idiotic best friend. How could he have wandered off? What is he, five? Only Mingyu could get lost like this. Wonwoo considers throwing the idea of announcing Mingyu’s name over the airports intercom system. That will surely embarrass him.

 

Wonwoo's irritation grows the further they walk into the airport, with no sign of Mingyu. The remaining members of hip hop unit are near the shops and restaurants now, and suddenly the task of finding Mingyu hangs dauntingly over their heads at the vast amount of restaurants, convenient shops, and tax free stores, all possibilities hiding Mingyu away. 

 

"Should we split up?" Hanson suggests.

 

“No,” Seungcheol denies immediately. "I don't want to lose track of any more members. Just stick with me." The leader's voice is strong, but the stiff posture making his shoulders rigid belies the stress weighing upon him. Wonwoo doesn't want to add any more unnecessary pressure to his leader, so he obeys silently. 

 

“Mingyu-ah!”

 

“Kim Mingyu!”

 

“Mingyu-hyung!”

 

They call over and over again. Some people give them dirty looks for being so loud, but Wonwoo could care less. Darting between shops and lines of people, the three boys call out for their missing member, with no such luck.

 

“Seungcheol hyung, there’s only 45 minutes left before our flight leaves,” Hansol reminds the eldest.

 

“Shit…” Seungcheol mutters quietly.

 

Pulling out his phone, Wonwoo shoots a quick text to Jun.

 

_You haven’t seen him?_

 

_No_ Jun straightaway replies back.

 

Sighing, Wonwoo is about to shoot a text at Jihoon when a tall shadow passes over him. At first, he pays it no mind until he looks up and does a double take. Walking away from him is a tall figure, black hair shining in the artificial light, disappearing into the throngs of people with every step he takes.  The tan skin and height is unmistakably Mingyu.

 

“Wait, that’s him!”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t wait for Seungcheol and Hansol to respond.  Instantly darting off, he follows the boy. Cries of “Wonwoo wait!” fall on deaf ears, the only thing going through Wonwoo’s mind is _Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu._

 

So preoccupied, he almost doesn’t see a display of postcards and trinkets and nearly topples over it. At the last minute, he catches his balance, but the temporary distraction puts him farther and farther away from Mingyu.

 

_‘Crap...’_ Wonwoo thinks. He looks left and right, and sees Mingyu not too far off, his back facing Wonwoo as he browses over the snack aisle in a little food shop.  

 

Wonwoo storms over there and grabs him by the arm, spinning him around to give him an earful.

 

“Mingyu, where have you been! We’ve been looking for you! You idio-“

 

Wonwoo never finishes because a face that is definitely not Mingyu is staring down at him in confusion.

 

_“_ ขอโทษ _?*”_

 

Oh, um, sorry,” Wonwoo stammers out, his mind so scrambled he can’t think of the Thai word for sorry.  He bows profusely, cheeks burning red. Now that he has a closer look, he wonders how he could have mistaken this person for Mingyu. Their heights and skin tone are similar, but that is where their similarities end. The man isn’t as well built and his hair a little longer than Mingyu’s. His eyes are too small and his nose is a little wide, nor does he have a chiseled jawline the younger boy loves to brag about. ‘ _Ugh_ ,’ Wonwoo groans, beating himself up mentally for making such a stupid mistake and getting caught up in this awkward situation.

 

Thankfully, the stranger doesn’t seem too bothered. The man smiles, sensing Wonwoo’s embarrassment and waving it off.

 

“ดีแล้ว,**”  the stranger says and bows. Wonwoo bows again, muttering sorry again and the man walks off. By this time, Seungcheol and Hansol have caught up to him, chests heaving, gasping for breath.

 

“Wonwoo! We were calling for you! Don’t run off again like that,” Seungcheol scolds.

 

“I’m sorry. I thought I saw Mingyu. But it wasn’t him.”

 

Before anyone can say anything else, a ringtone interrupts them. Seungcheol answers his phone, with Wonwoo and Hansol pressed up against his side to hear what he’s saying.

 

“Any luck?” Jihoon asks

 

“No, Wonwoo thought he saw him, but it turned out it wasn’t him.”

 

“It’s almost time to meet up again. The managers are waiting for us at the gate.”

 

:Okay. Be there in a few.”

 

The call ends, and Seungcheol sighs.

 

“Let’s go. We have to meet up with the managers.”

 

“What are they going to do?” Hansol asks.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

The three boys reach the gate shortly, the other two units already waiting for them. One of the managers comes up to them.

 

“I’ve asked the airport staff if they could do an announcement over the intercom to call Mingyu to the gate.”

 

As if on cue, the intercom blares to life.

  

_“Kim Mingyu, please return to gate 20. Your party is waiting for you. Again, Kim Mingyu please return to gate 20. Your party is waiting for you.”_

 

The minutes tick by, everyone waiting with bated breath for Mingyu to arrive. Wonwoo looks out for any sign of the tall boy, ready to catch the sheepish smile Mingyu will surely have for making them worried out of their minds. Mingyu will stroll right up to them, with hunched shoulders, trying to make himself smaller (it doesn’t work; the boy has always stuck out like sore thumb with his hovering height). The sight of this apologetic, sincere Mingyu will have everyone forgive him immediately. Soonyoung and Seokmin will tease Mingyu for getting lost like a little kid and Jihoon may smack him upside the head for making him “pretend” to worry. Mingyu will just smile again, with charming canines and all, and then they will get on this plane back home and everything will be back to normal.

 

Deep into his own thoughts and fantasies, Wonwoo doesn’t hear what’s going on around him. He doesn’t hear the main manager’s rage as he speaks angrily to the airport staff, demanding for more time before takeoff. Nor does he hear the airport staff say they can’t delay the flight. He doesn’t hear the last call for boarding or Jeonghan’s voice asking Seungcheol “What are we going to do?”, uncharacteristically timid.

 

None of these things process in Wonwoo’s mind, until he sees the plane taking off, getting higher and higher in the air until it’s just a speck. Then it all comes crashing down on him. They’ve missed their flight. And there is still no Mingyu.

 

A tug at his sleeve catches his attention and Wonwoo looks down to the face of Chan, eyes big and unsure.

 

“Hyung…” Chan starts off, but bites his lip as if he shouldn’t say anything more.

 

“Yes, Chan?”

 

Chan hesitates. Their maknae appears to be anxious and Wonwoo pats his shoulder reassuringly. “It’s okay Chan. You can tell me anything.”

 

Although he still looks uncertain, Wonwoo’s words gives the youngest a bit of courage and he speaks again.

 

“Hyung,  I was talking to the other members. You said you didn’t ride with Mingyu, right?”

 

Wonwoo nods yes in confirmation. “Yes, I didn’t ride with Mingyu. I came here with Seungcheol, Jun, and Minghao.”

  
Chan continues on. “I asked Soonyoung hyung who he rode with, and he said he was with Jeonghan, Seokmin, Joshua, and Jihoon. And I rode with Hansol and Seungkwan, and Mingyu wasn’t with us. I think…” Chan breaks eye contact with Wonwoo, as if unable to look him in the eye. ”But I think…”

 

“…Mingyu didn’t even make it to the airport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this isn't too boring, i'm always afraid my works are boring TT things will get more exciting in later chapters. please let me know what you think so far! comments and kudos are appreciated ^^
> 
> ขอโทษ?*” - I'm sorry?/Excuse me?
> 
> “ดีแล้ว,**” It's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at writing small details and middle parts, i just always want to write the main ideas i get lol. i hope this wasn't boring, but please look forward to the next part! leave comments and kudos or any constructive criticism you have! thank you!


End file.
